Love Medicine
by Sorceress Kirara
Summary: The first MABURAHO fic! Intro to series in first chap so no worries! A slut, a samurai, and a sweetheart- all witches and all after the one guy who can only use magic 8 times before he dies!The quest for Kazuki's genes![ch.2 up]reviews and flames welcome
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Maburaho...but I can download it for free!

A/n; ...the first Maburaho fic! Boo ya! To all those who are familiar with the series, you don't have to read this first chapter, although it is recommended, . If you are new to it, please, you must! Its the basic all girls after one guy scenario so romantic comedy ish with action dealing with magic, and a biiiit of hentai here and there ;;; (I don't write it, its just in the series...like…the imagery…you know what I mean.)

Chapter 1

If you saw the four people underneath the maple tree, you would have probably stared for a while. Course, if you were a student at Aoi Academy, well you'd probably be used to it by now. If you were a guy, you'd probably give a bit of a glare to boot.

Aoi Academy. School for elite magicians. Well, not like "abra cadabra" magicians with bunny rabbits. They can do that too, though. But they use _real_ magic.

Most people, well students at this school, have magic that can last them forever. Its an essential part of life, after all. Food, shelter, warmth, anything and everything. Maybe even love. Course it may not be _true_ love if you have to use magic. True love is natural. But there are those who try.

But now, there was one student at Aoi Academy who didn't have that much magic. Actually, in his whole life, he could only use it 8 times. And now, at the age of 17, Shikimori Kazuki, had but 3 times left. Truly sad. But somehow every guy is jealous. Even though after he uses his last magical energy, he'll turn to dust...

One day he was the average guy, a bit short, brown hair, indigo eyes, and just...average. Okay, maybe a bit dumber that average, in the sense of grades. But he's cute! Cute, but not cute enough to get a get a pair of blue eyes on him. Or any color for that matter.

Next day, three girls came crashing down.

Getting back to the four under the maple tree. Well, one of them you can probably guess by now is Kazuki, although he is bit...covered up at the moment. A bit red too.

On top of him is one of the three girls that fell into his life. Kuriko. She isn't the best role model for the young girls in the world, to say the least. You might expect someone like her to live her nights on the streets, watching for potential customers. She has long blonde hair, wavy at that and falling to her lower back. Two strands stick out in curl from the top of her scalp. Now, although her hair is very beautiful, as is her made-up face, coated with layers of extra beautifying toxins, her strong point is, well, there are many words. Currently, her strong point(or points to be grammatically correct) are cushioning Kazuki's blushing face. It was amazing that the white blouse of her school uniform didn't bust open. A black corset visible on the outside made sure to keep them up and extra bouncy. And continuing down her body which Kazuki was unwilling lying against (not to say he didn't like it), is her school required mini skirt (all Japanese teachers are perverts I guess), perhaps made a bit shorter since her black girdle was visible, and then there's her long legs, black socks starting at her lower thighs and reaching towards her black high heels.

That's only one of the girls. Thought it would be best to start with the most eye catching, and work towards the more lovable ones. Not to say Kuriko isn't loved. Opposite of that, if anything.

Now for the next of the four. Another girl, this time by the name of Rin, is standing above Kazuki and Kuriko, with a bit of a glare going on in the latter's direction. Rin herself is quite the opposite of Kuriko. Sure, she is pretty aggressive, what with that katana in her hands nearly tracing Kuriko's jugular( course she was too involved in making sure Kazuki couldn't resurface from the valley of no return to notice), but Rin was more aggressive in the sense of stopping others from getting to Kazuki, instead of getting there herself. Plus, if anything...she'd probably rather have him dead. But that will be discussed later. Appearance wise, the only word to describe her was samurai. Green gi and those pale purple samurai pants matching her violet hair, done up in two very loose pigtails that reached almost to her knees. Not one to smile, and her eyes held more of a constant glare. Not the happiest one is can be assumed, acting as Kazuki's body guard. Her sword's tip is still being ignored as Kuriko giggles. More of an evil chuckle, to describe such correctly.

There's three of the people. Now for the final one. A girl who is probably the most normal of the bunch, excluding the fact of her claim of being Kazuki's wife. (Obviously, that doesn't stop Kuriko, now does it? And Rin is on a side of her own). Yuuna is her name. The name of the girl with the long pink hair decorated with two jewels and done up in much shorter pigtails than Rin's, giving it a bit more volume. A normal school uniform, considering that again, Japanese teachers are perverts and so normal for this school. Bright brown eyes and a constant smile, even through this crisis. Optimistic type. Even though she is currently growling and pulling at Kazuki's feet to free him from the wrath of Kuriko's supposed implants. Just because someone is a sweetheart, doesn't mean that jealously is abated, especially when a slut is involved, as you can see.

So there were the four people. Still all under the maple tree. Yuuna gives on final jerk and Kazuki flies from Kuriko's protective arms and breasts, and into the tree. He rubs his head as Yuuna quickly rushes over, followed by the ever attentive yet pissed Rin, and then Kuriko, worrying over what damage she might have caused. Yuuna lifts up the semi-conscious boy's head and notices his difficulty in breathing. What to do...Like a good little witch, she began to raise her hands to perform a breathing spell, but Kuriko got there first, and in her opinion magic certainly wasn't necessary. Kazuki's eyes gap open as he feels her lips press down hard on his own. Sputtering he manages to get away without wasting any of his magic, now breathing more deeply.

"K-Kuriko-san!!" He wipes his mouth.

"Gomen, gomen Kazuki-kun...You were having problems breathing and I didn't want anything to happen to you," she smiles playfully, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You mean my genes..." he mutters, but it goes unnoticed.

"You didn't have to kiss him!" Yuuna sighs, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"C-P-R, Yuuna-san" Kuriko corrects her, enunciating each syllable.

"Are you alright, Shikimori?" Rin asks, giving him a hard glare as if it is his fault.

"Hai, Hai..."

Yuuna helps him up and the three head towards the unspoken destination of the school's library. More research can always be done. Each girl is determined, Yuuna the most of the three, not to say the others aren't of course. Rin was just more into either killing him, or more recently becoming a bodyguard-ish figure, and Kuriko was all for golden eggs rather than the goose, to put it one way. (a/n:proud of her hentai innuendo )

A/n: I'm cutting the intro off there, because it explains basically the concept. Next chapter will be WHY they are doing this, which is the 2nd part to the intro. Then…my fanfiction shall truly begin! So review if possible and keep checking for updates!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I dunno why in the hell I'm updating this but hell, here we go with the highly awaited (ha) continuation of the introduction…I call it chapter 2. Come on folks, just a little "lol" wont take too much effort. Even a "this sucks as much as Miroku" would at least let me know some one is reading it. (lamest pun in the world but I stand by it, as it is my second catch phrase. Because, you know, he literally sucks with the wind tunnel heh heh…)Now. Read. GLARE

Chapter 2

Now, you may be asking why? Why would suck a whore, such a samurai, and such a sweetheart that could probably be more smitten with the school's perverted male nurse than this average loser of a guy with 3 magic practices left, actually seem...well, in love with him…

Well, although Kazuki himself may seem like the least powerful wizard in the world, plus with the whole failing every subject…but there was something else about him. His genes.

His ancestors were all powerful magicians, and even though he somehow, as an act of naturalism by the devilish god himself, got gypped out of happiness, it was announced by that same pervert of a nurse that this boy's yet to be born son, was to be the most powerful magician. In. The. World.

So in other words, in his genes lay the promise of the best magician. And who doesn't want them as a child?

So basically, whoever got Kazuki's genes first (a nice way of putting it, ne?) and had his child, would have be the mother of the most powerful wizard in the world!

Now, it wasn't just for the fame. That's just a cereal box prize compared to the main reasons for these three girls' quest.

We'll start with Kuriko. You remember her, the sluttish one. Her original goal was for the money, the wealth, the fame. The cereal box prize was perfect. Her family already owned so much but she needed more.

But then…the day came when she was cornered in the nurse's office by the two mystical beasts from another dimension. They were about to kill her. Her shirt was already ripped open. But Kazuki…he ran in there, and used one of his precious magical powers…and killed the beasts. He and Kuriko were alive. He saved her, he shortened his own life to save her, even with all the hell she put him through…and she fell in love.

Then there was Rin. That samurai girl. Although she had enough money- her family's honor had begun to lessen through the generations. No more legacy, if there was even one to begin with. She needed this fame. Well, not Rin herself, but her family. She didn't like reducing to forcing a man into being with her, just for her family's honor. She wanted him dead because of this. She didn't want to deal with him.

But then…the day came when a boy she liked was leaving. And she wanted to prepare for him a boxed lunch…but she didn't know how to cook. And Kazuki, along with the other girls stayed up, just to help her. And then…when she was walking towards the boy with the lunch, she tripped, and it went flying. But Kazuki used magic once more…just so it wouldn't hit the floor. And then when she proved too shy to give it to the boy, Kazuki took it, and ate it, even with its horrible taste. He cringed, but smiled through it, and ate every last drop. And Rin fell in love too. She would protect him…from using his magic…and from others getting to him.

Then there was Yuuna. The first time he used magic, probably near the age of 8, he did it for her. He said he would be the greatest magician in the world. And for her…he made it snow. It never snowed. But he made it snow, only for her. Years later, when they met once more, she was broken hearted. She saw him…and Kuriko and Rin. After her claim of her loyalty. And here he was. She ran, but he stopped her- by making it snow once more. Just for her. Two times…just for Yuuna. She loved him always.

What was first for the artificial pleasures and success in life by taking advantage of a 17 year old boy for his genes, soon turned to a quest for Kazuki's heart.

And so our tale truly begins.

A/n: so that's the second part of the intro to the series. Next chapter starts the actual plot! Review please Unlike last time. --;; glare. And for some reason FF is now deleting asterisks and underscores. argh.


End file.
